


Drunk

by ReaderRose



Series: Unrelated Events From An Unnamed Underfell Timeline [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Gen, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRose/pseuds/ReaderRose
Summary: UNDERFELLSans is drunk.That's not unusual at all.





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Just noticed this in my WIP pile and realized it's fine as is. If I can have You Don't Have To Go Home But You Can't Stay Here in this series, I can have this. It works as a companion piece to that and Saffron.

Sans is drunk. 

That's not unusual at all. 

 

Papyrus doesn't remember when his brother took up the “hobby” but he's let it go up to now. It hasn't seemed like a liability. In some ways, he's felt more comfortable around his brother when he's like this. Drunk, dumb, blathering on and on. Sans keeps no secrets when he's drunk. It's only a liability to Papyrus if his brother knows anything, if he were to tell his brother anything. 

 

And he doesn't, of course. 

Sans isn't the least bit trustworthy. 

 

But at least like this, Sans has no secrets. He has nothing hidden. Nothing planned. No plots to kill Papyrus, to hurt him, to betray him. 

So that's really enough to justify the habit, the tab, the  _ talk. _ The captain being brother to the town drunk is not ideal for optics, but the rest mostly justifies it. 

 

Papyrus lets him drink. 


End file.
